


Death of Harry Styles

by Willow_Online



Series: Self Titled [1]
Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Essays, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Online/pseuds/Willow_Online
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Self Titled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148408
Kudos: 1





	Death of Harry Styles

When offed you would sooner retrograde from here to gladly.  
All the blogs are saying overdose, all the nightjars are saying hush, hush, hush. 

And takes to absence like a chainsaw. 

When no one asks, I say poetry is language that aspires to music.  
Breaths toward. As I if breath you in. White toothed. My imitation of you

is clipping limestone. So I’m back. With my obsidian and of pentacles.  
The animal in the flashlight doesn’t go still for us. Goes unlooking for chords. 

It doesn’t mean we transpose. Altered and edge of androgyne. You poised.  
Gestured toward. Yes, an ear’s hemmed. Yes, the hum frosts.


End file.
